


just some dianakko fluff

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [24]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, luna nova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Akko, how did the exam go?"
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 63





	just some dianakko fluff

Akko put her pen down and let out a sigh of relief, she has finished the magic linguistics exam with just seconds to spare. She was confident she would pass and get a somewhat good score, because even if she didn’t fully know everything, she atleast tried to answer all of the questions. Magic has gotten a lot easier now during her second year at Luna Nova. Now when she knew the basics, it was so much easier to study, both theoretically and physically. She was really getting the hang of being a witch, finally, and she couldn’t be happier, especially now when she understood.

The exam finally ended and all of the students handed in the paper and exited the classroom. Akko’s next lesson, broom flying (she had finally gotten a hang of that too, barely falling off anymore), would start in fifteen minutes. So, she would be making her way towards the broom shed to get one.

As all students were out, Akko immediately turned her head around, looking for the recognizable blonde hair of Diana, and quickly found her in the crowd. She waved at her before shouting her name to get her attention.

“Diana!”

As Diana heard her voice, she immediately gave Akko a small smile and then walked up to her girlfriend.

  
“Akko, how did the exam go?”

“Amazing! I’m finally getting the linguistics. Once you’ve memorized the old letters and the way the language is built, it’s actually not that hard. It’s my best exam in the subject ever. I think I’m gonna get at least a B+!”

  
“That’s amazing Akko, I’m proud of you.” Diana replied before embracing Akko in a tight hug, and then kissed her cheek. “Do you want me to walk you to flying class?”

“Of course I do, you know the answer.”


End file.
